Scents
by prouvairing
Summary: Eight prompts, eight drabbles, lots of Kataang fluff. Because we all need some, every once in a while.


**A/N: **Mh, so... This started as a mere writing exercise and kind of evolved from there. Kataang, of course, since these two have been running around my brain non-stop since October. Figured I'd post it anyway, just to see what you guys think. It's eight drabbles, each one with a theme emotion, connected to a particular scent. I kind of stole the idea while I was shopping with my brother, but shhh-  
>This has not been beta-ed and only superficially edited (though I assure you it's been reread so many times I can almost recite them by heart now)... Any advice is welcome.<br>This has been a post-

EDIT: Oh, God, finally decided to stop being a jerk and let us all post in peace. Thank the spirits.

_I'm not putting a disclaimer, because what the heck, you know I don't own these characters, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Relax:<strong> Lily of the Valley

Life ran fast and often didn't have the time to slow down, for them. There always was something to do, some place to be, and Aang and Katara frequently had no time to rest.

And when they reached the breaking point, they would quickly pack their bags and run away to some place remote enough that they could get a little rest.

It always ended up being one of the Air Temples.

Maybe it was because of the quiet, solemn air around them, the altitude and the lush vegetation that had prospered in the years of abandon.

Maybe it was that there was nothing Aang found more relaxing than lying with his girlfriend among those sweet-smelling, bell-shaped flowers you could only find around there.

**Dream:** Lavender

Maybe it had been too much wine, or the soft lights of the Fire Nation festival they had attended, or the frantic beat of the music they'd danced to, their limbs tangling and then unravelling. Aang honestly didn't know, but every memory of that night was enveloped in a foggy haze, and it seemed completely unreal.

But he couldn't doubt her presence, now, undeniably there, with him. Her dark skin clashed against the snow white sheets tangled in her legs. Her silky hair was sprawled messily on the pillow, her even breath and peaceful face making his heart tingle. He could smell the lavender soap she used to wash her hair and smiled quietly, not daring to move a muscle, fearing that if he did, that absolute peace would be shattered and he would find out that it was only a dream afterall.

**Wish:** Rainfall

There was something about rain that always had her heart thumping a little louder and a mirthful laughter blooming on her lips. Was it the sensation of being completely surrounded by her element? Was it the musky smell of it? Was it the drops shimmering in the dull light as she held them frozen in mid air?  
>As Katara swung her arms around, her hair flying in every direction and sending more droplets darting through the air, she thought she only needed one more thing to make this moment perfect.<br>And as she wished for him, Aang stepped in the line of her vision, wearing his best smile and an old, battered red umbrella straight out of a memory.  
>"Thought I heard you calling," he said.<p>

**Believe:** Lemongrass

It is almost unbelievable, the range of dishes Air Nomads were able to conjure, using only vegetables. Katara was slightly disbelieving, too, at first, coming from a Tribe where most of the cooking was meat-based.

But, as always, he had a way of surprising her.

In those bright, peaceful months after the war, they spent more time than was proper in the kitchen, going through the books of lost Air Nomad recipes, and they taught themselves all there was to know.

Of course, one would say they didn't spend the entirety of their time cooking... He had a way of distracting her, too.

And it was almost unbelievable, the way Aang could turn anything in his favor, and how she'd find herself suddenly kissing him, surrounded by the smell of lemongrass and spices.

**Hope:** Gingerbread Cookie

There was a small town up in the mountains, in the Earth Kingdom, where it was as cold as the South Pole. Tall, evergreen trees crowded the landscape and the houses were small and warm, their walls covered in wood. Katara walked through the snows, her nose stinging from the cold, as she decided that, yes, she fairly liked this place. Aang came up behind her and she could see his elated smile as he tried to catch the snowflakes with his tongue.

Their laughter resonated through the white-painted mountain, along with their kisses that tasted like snow and the smell of those sweet cookies the inhabitants of the town called gingerbread.

Two months had passed since he came back from that fateful battle, since the comet desappeared behind the horizon, and as she hugged him, like she'd done countless times before, Katara knew the bright future ahead was not only hope anymore.

**Joy:** Vanilla

They had discovered ice cream one far-too-hot day of Summer, in the Fire Nation. Katara had marveled at its variety of flavors. She would chose a new one every time, mixing them together, loving almost each and every one.

As for Aang, it had only took one try to find his eternal love. And it was Vanilla.

She had tried it once, but never fell for it, much to his disappointment. And really, it was quite strange, for someone like him, to stay fixated on just one taste, while she jumped from one to the other like a hyperactive butterfly. It was almost like their roles were reversed.

Though she did start to have a special liking to vanilla herself... When she happened to kiss him right after he'd ate some.

And that was when she thought that if something like happiness had a taste; it would taste like vanilla and Aang.

**Love:** Sea

The beach -Ember Island's especially- didn't hold the best of memories, for them.

It was the place she had rejected him the first time, the place he'd desappeared right before the day of the Comet.

But as they made their way along the shore, warm sand sneaking between their toes, Katara silently vowed they would make it right. They would make more memories there, happy ones, memories of splashing and laughing in the seawater, of Aang's warm arms around her, as they lay together on the foreshore.

The gentle breeze caressed her face, bringing the smell of salt and sand and Katara thought that if they could just be here, together, forever, it would be enough.

**Peace:** Jasmine

It was almost easy, really, the way everything had finally fallen into place. The way she had fallen in his arms that evening in Ba Sing Se, right after Zuko's coronation, when there was finally no obstacle between them; not his destiny, not her fears.

When they had come back from the balcony the teasing had been merciless, but neither of them had cared. The only thing Aang could think about, was the feeling of Katara's fingers woven through his, and the taste of her still lingering on his lips.

And now he was sitting in Iroh's teashop, with a cup of Jasmine Tea in front of him and the certainty of Katara's love in his heart, while he listened to Sokka valiantly defending his artistic skills -more merciless teasing- and the random laughter that exploded every now and then among the group of friends that was more like a family by now. Aang felt truly at peace for the first time in far too long.


End file.
